TOXIC
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: Hermoine is a very naughty girl .she set up Draco so and she used a erasing charm so that he will never rerember their certain love affair. only some body was watching her and they will never forget.
1. TOXICBritney Spears

A/N: This song has been through my head for age's time to get this crazy song out here it is for you to read – this involves Draco/Hermione- enjoying. I don't own HP characters and I don't own this song. 

Hermoine walked the halls of Hogwarts it was quite and she just came form the study hall. She heard rushing footsteps and turned around to see the person she hated and secretly liked as well.

He had just came from the Quidditch fields and it was pooring rain. His hair fell sloppy on his head as raindrops fell off his sharp chin landing on the waxed Hogwarts floor. If only there was a warning for her to not to be down here she really didn't want to see him now.

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

... Draco shoved past Hermione causing her to loose balance and fall. She looked up at him and admedentently started to plan her revenge. She hated him even if he was a cutie.

"Hermoine you look filty – did you wash because after all you're a mudblood and there's no way you can get rid all the dirt over your body" he said grinning and laughing.

Draco walked away heading towards the boy's bathrooms. Hermoine wasn't hurt by his insult- neither was she happy. She collected her books and followed him on the way there.

She walked in the boy's bathroom not caring that she was breaking one of the school rules and looked around the boy's bathroom making sure that no other boys were there. She locked the door behind her and caught Draco washing his hands. He looked up form washing his hands and started blushing his mouth gapping.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

"Hermione what the hell do you want?" he said surprisingly nervously.

She grinned this made him shiver. "I am tired of you taunting me and making me feel like a git at times" she said flatly. Taking a step closer and smiling. He took a step back she made him feel nervous. She took out her wand and took off her robe. She wore her black ruffled shoulder cut long sleeved shirt, with a black skirt to match.Hermoine took another step forward and he took one back. Sweat was beading on his forehead.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

She was growing more and more closer (and pretty too he thought) to Draco, when she had him corned in a corner. She was only 1 inch from his face and she heard Draco reply, "What are you going to bewitch me Granger? Huh?

"No- worse,"she said kissing his neck leading to his throat...

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

She pushed Draco against the wall and undid his robe. She began messaging his chest while roughing his hair through her fingers. She felt like she had idle hands as if like she couldn't control herself.

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

She paused from kissing him and looked in his eyes. She kissed his lips firmly and began kissing him again.

_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly taking over me_

She started to kiss below his lip and bit it playfully. Draco didn't even move he was shocked and her lips were feeling soft against his. Hermione placed her hands around Draco's neck and began playfully stroking his neck. She was loving it, as if she was on high hopes.

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

She stopped kissing him and said ,"Good-bye Draco."

Hermione stared to walk away and felt Draco pull her closer. She smiled beforethey continued to kiss. He put his arm around her waist. And Hermoine had her hand on Draco's ass squeezing it occasionally. Hegiggled and they continued to kiss

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Draco started to move his hand through Hermione's hair. He loved the way her hair smelled and he couldn't believe what was happening was his wish come true.

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Hermione took out her camera and took pictures of her and Draco with the flash off so he wouldn't see her taking them. She took around twenty pictures. Hermoine took out her wand and yelled "Eraso Draco" and with that she erased his memory of them kissing.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Everything worked out fine just how she planned it and now she would have pictures to prove it... She had him right where she wanted him... Trapped.


	2. I dont wanna know Mario waynes

LOL when I heard this song on the radio I knew it would be GREAT for this chapter. It feels almost to prefect. My friend Alie told me to write some more and so here I am.

Oh yeah! When you see these ( ) just imagine P.Diddy in the background saying it..Um.kay.:)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these songs nor do I own any of these characters (even the sexy Tom Felton:) lets move along.

* * *

Hermoine walked out the bathroom feeling proud. She had him right where she wanted him... Trapped. She walked to her Common room, not noticing that someone was watching her

_Somebody said they saw you (it was Ron)_

_The person you were kissing wasn't me (and that's Draco)_

_And I would never ask you ( cuz its none of my business)_

_I just kept it to myself. (damn)_

Ron struggled hard not to tear up. He saw how happy she was and that gave him more reason to tear up...

"She doesn't love me" he muttered, "She loves...Draco" he punched the wall, then held his fist in pain as he slowly walked to his Common room. No one was in here "Just me, myself and I" he whispered.

That when the door opened...

"Hey, Ron!"

"Damn" he muttered.

He wanted to ask her about "him" he meant "Draco" I mean "Malfoy" but it didn't feel right. It wasn't right... what she did... what he was doing.

_I don't want to know  
_

_If you're playin' me  
_

_Keep it on the low  
_

_Cuz my heart cant take it anymore_

He wanted to shake her by the shoulders. How could she feel so ... cold? Like what 'just happened' never happened.

So he replied ,"Hey, Hermoine, what's sup?" That's when he noticed that she had a hicky the size of Florida.

"Nothing really. I just went to the bathroom," she said sitting next to him.

_And if you're creeping'  
_

_please don't let it show_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know_

Hermonie cocked her head on his shoulder and smiled. She loved Ron more than the world. Ron put his arm around Hermoine and held her close.

_I think about it when I hold you_

He looked into her brown eyes and kissed her on the cheek. He loved her and he really never cared for the truth.

"What I don't know won't hurt me" he thought.

_And Lookin' in your eyes I can't believe  
_

_I don't need to know the truth  
_

_Baby, keep it to yourself_

_I don't want to know  
_

_If you're playin' me  
_

_Keep it on the low  
_

_Cuz my heart cant take it anymore_

Ron kissed her on her temple, again noticing the hicky.

_And if you're creepin'  
_

_Please don't let it show_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know_

Hermoine smiled "Ron I often wonder about the future, you know about us and all" she looked up to him "I wanna kiss you". And they did. Hermoine was thinking about them too –together.

But Ron was thinking...

Did he touch you better than me

Did he watch you fall asleep

_Say you walk away  
_

_Don't talk to me  
_

_Ooh don't tell me  
_

_If you're better off that way  
_

_All that I can say  
_

_Stay away from me_

He didn't want them to end he loved her so much, so much more than the frat boy Draco did. He never knew where she was or why she never seemed to be around at times. She was hurting his love-there love.

_I don't even know your  
_

_Whereabouts or  
_

_how you movin  
_

_I know when you in the house  
_

_When you cruisin'  
_

_It's been provin'  
_

_My love you abusin'_

Draco Malfoy, she couldn't understand how she would choose him over "that". Well, he could find loads of reasons-but that didn't matter... to him at least any way. Why couldn't Draco find someone else like Pansy?

_I cant understand how a man  
Got you choosin_

He could tell when she lied and that made him sad. No one should be lied to, not even Draco.

_Undecided  
_

_I came and provided  
_

_My undivided  
_

_You came and denied it  
_

_Don't even try it  
_

_I know when you lyin'_

Hermoine pulled softly away from Ron "You know I love you right Ron?" she said through tears.

"Yeah" Ron whispered.

_Don't even do that  
I know why you cryin'_

Ron smiled "I love you no matter what. Not even Merlin cant stop me from loving you the way I do." Ron looked at Hermoine "Why are you crying. You can tell me anything you know that ... right?" Ron whispered.

_Im not applyin' no pressure  
_

_Just want to let you know  
_

_That I don't wan to let you go  
_

_And I don't want to let you leave  
_

_Cant say I didn't let you breath_

_Gave you extra cheese  
_

_Put you in the SUV  
_

_You wanted ice  
_

_So I made you freeze_

_Made you hot  
_

_Like the West Indies  
_

_Last time you invest in me  
_

_Cuz if not then its best you leave  
holla_

"Yeah I know" she wiped her tears away "I know. I-I know" she got up from her seat and walked toward the door.

_I don't want to know  
_

_If you're playin' me  
_

_Keep it on the low  
_

_Cuz my heart cant take it anymore_

"Hermoine!"

"Yes"

Ron looked at her neck again and shuddered.

"Put your scarf on its chilly".

_And if you're creepin'  
_

_Please don't let it show  
_

_Oooh baby, I don't want to know. _

... Later that night Ron went to bed feeling like shit.

* * *

How'd ya like that chapter? well i will never know unless you review. thanks with much love,

luv lili


End file.
